Complications
by Fallenbey
Summary: For the longest time Zeo has always knew no one was on his side, he was always fighting on his own. Now he's sick of it he wants to get away but when a new kid comes to his school named Toby why would he want to protect Zeo when he doesn't even know him? After all Zeo hasn't had anyone on his side until now. Mostly friendship could become a pair though
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys just found out you can publish from a mobile device XD I'm not that smart. Anyways I've had a dream about a story like this so I tried it out. Let's get into the story**

**I don't own beyblade in anyway**

Zeo pov

"Class we have a new student today please welcome Toby. Please let him feel welcomed here." said letting a boy about my age or a little older than me come in. He has silver hair, and eyes, overall he looked like just a normal person at this school. I sighed and looked out the window refusing to look at him again. "Please sit anywhere you like Toby." "Thank you." I heard the boy say. It was quiet for awhile until I heard someone sit next to me. 'No one ever sits next to me.' I looked next to me and saw that same boy smiling at me. Gasps were heard from the whole entire room until everything went quiet again. "Toby darling why sit there here I got a seat right here next to miss Madoka come sit up here." Again with the occurred silence until Toby looked at the teacher and said "No thank you ma'am I think this seat is perfect." I looked around and saw those dirty looks being sent my way until I finally decided to say "Toby was it, are you sure you want to sit here. Your new at this school if you sit next to me you'll get a bad reputation." Toby looked at me concerned and said "I don't care about a reputation you seem like a nice guy I think we will get along just fine." "Your going to sit next to the freak! I mean look at him there is nothing good about him. The stupid brat never seems to die." I heard Jack one of the bullies in the school say. I bit my lip and looked down at the desk refusing to look anyone in the eye scared I might start to cry. "Zeo's about to cry what a baby!" One of the Garcia brothers said laughing. Not long after everyone kept throwing insults at me not caring if I was hurt. "Let's cool him down then!" I heard Damian say and was immediately drenched with a whole bucket of ice water. I gasped and suddenly felt my head slam into the desk hard by Damian hand. "Now that I think about Zeo I'll see you after class I'm not done with you since the other day." Damian said laughing then suddenly pulling me by my hair to sit up straight. I mentally cursed myself for letting out a cry of pain when I hit the back of my head on the desk behind me. Everyone start to laugh even more when Damian let go of me and went back to his seat besides Jacks. I looked up hoping the teacher would help only to find she was laughing with them. I couldn't help as I felt the tears fall as more insults were spit at me. I dared to glance to my right and saw Toby looking at me with furious eyes. 'Oh god no he's going to hurt me to!' "The hell is wrong with you people!" I heard Toby say. I looked at him shocked to see he was standing up and looking at everyone with anger in his eyes. "Just because he might be different then you doesn't mean he should be treated like this!" "Your going to defend the idiot wow." Damian said grinning. "What if I am at least I'm going to do it then let someone like you pick on him when your life is hell! Toby said growling. "What did you say kid!" Damian said in a dangerous tone. "You heard me I'm sorry but did I strike a nerve." I heard Toby say laughing. "Shut the hell up if you know what's good for you!" Damian growled. "No I'm not going to let you walk all over me!" Toby shot back. "How dare you!" Damian said standing up charging at Toby to punch him. I watched as Toby narrowed his eyes and waited for him to attack. 'I won't let him hurt him' in an instant I jumped infront of Toby and got punched in the face. All was quiet before Damian grabbed me by my shirt and yelled "the hell are you doing idiot dont you dare protect someone from me!" Gathering up my courage I glared at him and said "This is between you and me Damian back the hell off! I don't care what you do to me but don't you dare go attack someone else!" "I don't need to listen to you what are you going to do cry to your mommy." He said smirking. Without thinking I punched him straight in the jaw causing him to fall on the floor and hit the desks. "I'll do that to you that was only a warning Damian next time I won't go easy on you! Another thing I have no mother!" I said growling at him and turning around. Toby looked at me with fear in his eyes saying nothing. I smiled grabbed my stuff and looked back at Toby saying "See this is why you should never talk to me again." I left the room and exited the school as bell finally rang to go to the next class.

**Did ****you love it? If you like it review so I know if I should continue. Until next time goodbye friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys haven't been on much for personal reasons and such anyways i decided to update this stort since its only one solivng my writers block. To clarify things the teachers name is and fanfiction .net failed to update the correct version. I dont own beyblade in anyway and now onto the story. **

Zeo pov in his bedroom

I dropped my bag on the floor and collapsed on my bed. I was cold from being drenched 'why would someone be whiling to protect me?' i thought. I closed my eyes and not long after I heard my phone ring. I opened my eyes to look who was calling it was Masamune my best friend. I flipped open my phone, pressed answer, and said "hello?" "Hi Zeo how's it going?" I heard Masamune say on the other line. "I've been fine and you?" I say trying to sound convincing.

The phone went quiet on the other line. Not sure if he's still there I asked "Masamune?" I got no reply I bit my lip hoping he didn't catch my lie. "Zeo what did Damian do to you." Masamune said demanding to know. I gulped and replied "He didn't do anything." "Don't defend him Zeo! What did he do to you!" Masamune shouted.

I tried to tell him but no more words came out of my mouth. "Zeo if your not going to tell me I'm comeing over." He said. Panicking I said "No don't it's not necessary! Please stay over there!" Masamune stayed quiet for a little until he said "I'm coming over." After he said that he ended the call. I put a hand through my hair and decided to call him again unfortunately it went straight to voice mail.

'Why I don't want to tell him anything especially since I punched Damian in the face!' I thought silently cursing to myself. Soon enough I heard the front door click and open. It closed and I heard foot steps come towards my room and stop in front of it. I sat up and looked at the door biting my lip. The door opened revealing the one person I didn't want to talk to, Masamune. He looked at me with a face that makes anyone want to crawl up and die. "Hi Masamune I didn't know you were actually going to come." I said with my voice slightly shaking.

"What the heck did he do to you." Masamune said seriously. "He didn't do anything please just go." I replied biting my lip. I glanced up at Masamune just in time to see him push me onto the bed and pin me down. 'What is he doing?' I thought letting fear over come me. He touched my hair and his eyes went fierce and he suddenly touched my forehead which actually kind of hurt. I slightly hissed from the pain and closed my eyes turned my face to the side. "Did Damian do this to you or was it Jack." I heard Masamune say turning my face so I was forced to look at him.

I looked at him and said "Damian slammed my head onto a desk." Masamune's eyes began to water and I heard him curse to himself before he looked back to me. I always hate seeing him like this which is why I don't like telling him anything. Masamune looked at me hurt before he wrapped his arms around me saying"Why do you let him do this to you I hate seeing you in pain, Zeo. I wish I could help you like I use to but I can't. I'm sorry Zeo, I'm sorry I can't be there for you please I'll do anything to comfort you but promise me you won't do anything stupid. Your my best friend I don't want to lose you."

'That's right Masamune is the only reason I'm still sane, but I don't want him to be involved.' I thought as I felt the tears run down my face. The only words I could tell him was "I promise." for the rest of the time we stayed like that until he finally had to leave. I walked him to the door we said are goodbye and I watched him get into his car and drive away. 'Masamune I'm sorry but I don't think I will be able to keep my promise.' I thought as I closed the door, went to my room and slowly drifted off to sleep on my bed.

**I tried my best hope you liked it I know I said I wouldnt have anyone who actually cared for Zeo but I changed my mind to continue the story progressing. Read and reivew if you like reviews are appreciated until next time goodbye my friends!**


End file.
